Portable combination blower and vacuum devices (commonly referred to as blowervacs) are well known in the industry. These devices include a housing with a fan that operates in a first mode to blow air out of a tube to disperse debris. In a second mode, the fan direction is reversed to suck air and debris into the tube and deposit the debris into an attached debris collection bag. The collection bag is often attached to the device immediately adjacent the main housing and often gets in the way of the user as he tries maneuver the device.
Additionally, the weight of the collection bag is supported by the user's arms, and as the collection bag fills with debris, this becomes heavier and more uncomfortable for the user. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a blowervac with an improved collection bag.